


With You

by madnephelite



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Not Beta Read, Pregnancy, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/pseuds/madnephelite
Summary: Victoria and Lucas host their very first Christmas dinner for their friends in their new home.





	1. Christmas with you

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and just couldn't not write it. I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> Also, Merry Christmas to everyone. I hope you all are having lovely holidays and a wonderful time with your loved ones.

It’s their third Christmas together. 

 

_ The first one, they were still a secret with only Gibson knowing. They spent the day at his place because there was no chance of any of her friends showing up at his door unannounced and discovering them. They didn’t do much, had dinner and then spent the rest of the night talking and making out on his couch. It was also the day she realized that they were more than just two people hooking up, that maybe there was a future there whatever that meant. She later found out that he felt the same way that day.  
_

 

_The second one, they were finally out to everyone, had gone through HR and even though it wasn’t easy and there were a lot of obstacles they got through it together and it made their relationship stronger than before. They spent Christmas at Dean’s houseboat, with the rest of Station 19, wearing matching Christmas sweaters because apparently they were THAT couple. Her friends teased her endlessly about it but were too scared to do the same with him unlike Sullivan who made sure that his best friend knew just how ridiculous he looked. It was a little bit awkward at first with the whole team acting weird around the big boss but once the booze started flowing they all relaxed and had a lovely evening together._

 

The third one is at their place, the place that Lucas had bought for them about 6 months ago. They had decided to move in together because half of her stuff was at his place anyway and vice versa and more often than not they ended up forgetting where they had left their things. So, one day Lucas approached the topic and Vic couldn’t find a single reason not to move in together. It was a big step for her. She had never lived with anyone before, she had never been in love before. She had never had that feeling of being at home with someone but with Lucas Ripley all those things were reality. She had realized that there were a lot of firsts with him and today is no different. Today marks their first Christmas in their own home with their friends and family from Station 19. 

 

_Lucas had invited Sullivan who had announced that he was bringing a date and it made him happy to see his best friend embrace life and love again. They had made up after Sullivan almost died during the storm. Both men had realized that they still cared about each other and decided to let the past be in the past and be friends again. Vic had been happy to see her boyfriend have his best friend back. She was especially grateful that he had someone in his corner when they decided to disclose their relationship. Sullivan, although a bit hesitant at first had been supportive of them when they had told him._

 

_ Vic still remembers that day when Sullivan asked them  How in the world did that happen?  Vic’s only response was that he really only had himself to blame because if it hadn’t been for his suggestion to go to the support group with Travis she wouldn’t have been there and wouldn’t have had that moment with Ripley that started it all. Sullivan looked stunned and Ripley chuckled at that. He had no idea that his friend made her go there. He would forever be in his depth for this. _

 

_ The captain also had the friend talk with her, making sure that she was serious about Luke as Sullivan often called him. He was about to put his career and reputation on the line and Sullivan didn’t want him to regret it. Vic understood where he was coming from. Lucas had been married twice and divorced twice and she had never been in a serious relationship. He was 15 years older and had more life experience than her. He was by-the-book and often serious and broody and she was sarcastic, nosy and didn’t know when to keep her mouth shut which was exactly Rip’s type he realized. She had confided in Sullivan that all those differences had concerned her as well at first but she had come to the conclusion that they were like two puzzle pieces: Although different they were the perfect fit and she couldn’t imagine being without him. It put Sullivan’s mind at ease. _

 

_ Ripley had also invited Frankel which was a bit weird for Vic but she was Lucas’ friend and he had told her about Frankel’s recent divorce from her wife of 5 years and Vic had felt bad for her and didn’t want her to spend Christmas all alone.  _

 

_ The one thing she did appreciate about Frankel though was that she didn’t treat her like some hussy who was trying to sleep her way to the top when she found out about their relationship. Lucas wasn’t that lucky. She was really disappointed with him because she thought he was taking advantage of his position and this was all some kind of midlife crisis. It took a lot of convincing on both their parts to make her realize that this was indeed consensual and that they were in love and not just hooking up but once she understood she was fine with it. For the most part. _

 

“What are you thinking about?” Lucas whispers as he wraps his arms around her from behind breaking her train of thoughts. They are looking out the window at a perfect winter wonderland which doesn’t happen often in Seattle. It makes everything even more special to Victoria considering she had always had snow on Christmas while growing up in Vermont and loved the cold.

 

“Just about us and everything we have been through to get here.” she leans her head against his shoulder. He is about to say something but a knock at the door interrupts him.

 

“Our first guests are here!” she announces happily, turns in his arms, gives him a quick kiss and then she is practically running to the door. He is amused by the whole scene because he knows that she is not necessarily a domestic person but she is excited about hosting her first Christmas dinner with him. Happy to have the most important people in her life over tonight to celebrate with her and Lucas. 

 

When she opens the door she finds Travis, Grant and Maya on the other side. Each of them with a dish in one hand and a bag with presents in the other. She ushers them in and helps them hang their coats.

 

“Make yourselves at home.” she tells them as they walk into the living room and admire the tree and decorations.

 

“Vic, next year you are decorating Station 19 because this looks amazing.” Travis says.

 

“Oh no, no no. I can’t take credit for this. It was all Lucas. I tried to help him but I dropped several ornaments including his favorite and he almost stepped onto the broken pieces, so he banned me from helping. So, I just sat on the couch appreciating the view.” she wiggles her eyebrows at her boyfriend who rolls his eyes. Her friends look amused at the scene in front of them. They were no longer uncomfortable around the Chief. It took them awhile to get there but they did eventually.

 

_ Travis had been a little bit hurt that Vic had kept this from him but at the same time he understood why she did and was kind of proud that she managed to keep this secret for so long. He knew how bad she was at keeping things from her friends especially him. Travis had also been her Sullivan in all this and had the friend talk with Ripley. Lucas had admitted to her that Travis was quite scary when he got all protective like that but he was happy that Vic had a friend that loved her so much and only wanted what was best for her even if it meant getting his own ass kicked.  _

 

_ And Maya had acted a lot like Frankel. She couldn’t hide her disappointment in the Chief. She had thought that he was one of the good guys who respected women and then he was sleeping with her way younger friend who was basically still a rookie. But her view of him changed when Vic was badly injured during a call and she saw how devastated the Chief was at almost losing her. He was a mess and it made Maya realize that he was madly in love with her friend which earned him her blessing. _

 

It doesn’t take long for the other guests to arrive and soon their house is filled with all their friends, laughing and joking and just having fun. It makes Vic content to have all these people here with her especially since her own family is so far away.

 

When she goes into the kitchen to check on the turkey she finds Travis there filling up shot glasses with vodka. He hands her one but she declines telling him that she needs to check on the food instead and has no time to drink. And she knows it’s a mistake the moment she says it. Travis knows her and knows that she would never ever say no to vodka, unless.

 

“OMG, are you?” he almost shouts and Vic shushes him.

 

“No, no no no. We are not having this conversation right now. Not when I still haven’t had it with Lucas.”

 

“What conversation?” of course it has to be her boyfriend walking in on them hearing all this. This was not how she planned on telling him and for a moment she considers waiting and doing it when they are alone but she can’t risk her friends doing what Travis just did and revealing it to him that way. She wants to be the one to tell him. So she grabs his hand, tells Travis to make sure nothing burns and then she is dragging him into their bedroom.

 

They sit down on the bed and she is nervous. She knows they are in love and are it for each other but her news is still big and she doesn’t know how he will feel about it. Whether or not he is even ready for it. They haven’t even talked about marriage yet. 

 

“Remember how we have all this space in this house?” she is terrible at this. He just nods not knowing where this is going.

 

“How would you feel about filling one of the spare rooms?” she is officially the worst at this she decides. This is not at all how she planned all this.

 

“Is this about your sister moving here? I know how much she loved staying with us last time. We almost couldn’t get her to leave.” Vic snickers at that and remember her sister refusing to leave their guest room because it was so homey.

 

“Think someone smaller, just as loud as my sister but less annoying, cuter and with your last name.” she hopes that he gets it now and he does. His blue eyes light up, there is a sparkle in them that she often sees when he looks at her and he is speechless for a moment.

 

“Are you? Are we?” he is too stunned and all she can do is nod her head, the tears already forming in her eyes and he looks so happy about this and she lets out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

 

“We are pregnant! I’m going to be a dad!” next thing she knows he is kissing her. She can feel all the love he has for her in that one kiss and it overwhelms her. He breaks the kiss to look at her again and she doesn't think she has ever seen him this happy before.  


 

“I never thought I would have this. After my second divorce I kinda gave up on love and having my own family. I figured it wasn’t in the cards for me. And then you came along and you yelled at me. Twice.”

 

“Hey, I apologized for it.” she interrupts. “Well for one of it, anyways. You know I was right about Station 23.” he chuckles because yeah, she was right about 23.

 

“As I was saying. You yelled at me and everything changed. You have no idea how incredibly happy you have made me over the last 2 and a half years. I’m so grateful to have you in my life. I love you so much, Victoria Hughes.” he has tears in his eyes now and she cups his cheek, wipes away the tears and kisses him. 

 

She feels him place a hand on her still flat stomach, she places hers over his and they break the kiss to look down at their joined hands where their baby lies.

 

“I can’t wait to meet you.” he says before looking up at his girlfriend. “How can I already love her so much when I just found out about her?” he wonders.

 

“Her?” she eyes him curiously.

 

“I was always right with my sisters when they were pregnant.” he explains. “She will be just as beautiful and brave as her mother.” Vic beams at him. “And just as stubborn.” she hits him playfully at that.

 

“I was nervous that it would be too soon. We just moved in together but I love you and I want this. With you.” she confesses and he can’t believe how lucky he is. He kisses her again. They get lost in the moment and several minutes pass. 

 

“I think we should go outside before they start thinking we are in here doing it.” Vic says while standing up from the bed.

 

“There you go ruining a beautiful moment.” he jokes as he takes her hand, places a kiss on it and they walk out into the dining room where their friends have already set the table.

 

They all take a seat and say grace. Everyone digs in and Vic just observes everyone for a moment. Sullivan looks quite smitten with his new lady friend. Andy and Ryan are being annoyingly cute with Andy basically sitting in his lap and Ryan feeding her. They finally stopped being idiots about two months ago and got back together. Everyone was happy for them even Jack who was currently laughing at something Dean had said. Travis and Grant were giving Andy and Ryan a run for their money in the annoyingly cute couples department while Ben is filling up Miranda’s and Tuck’s plates being the devoted husband and father that he is. Captain Herrera is taking everything in like she is and when their eyes meet they share a smile appreciating the scene in front of them. 

 

“And she gave me hell for dating you.” she hears Lucas whisper into her ear bringing her back to reality. Vic is confused at what he is talking about but then she spots them. At the very end of the table there is Frankel and Bishop and they are only talking but they are sitting really close together and if the looks and smiles they are giving each other are any indication these two will be in bed together by the end of the night. 

 

“You are going to tease her endlessly about this, aren’t you?” he looks amused and mischievous and Vic can’t help but snicker at her boyfriend as he nods his head.

 

“She deserves it after making me jump through so many hoops.” Vic rolls her eyes.

 

“I know she did it to protect you and because it’s her job but I can still have some fun with this. I mean, look at them. This is probably what we looked like at Miller’s non-birthday-party.” it causes Vic to laugh out loud making everyone at the table stare at her.

 

“You wanna share with the class?” Sullivan asks.  


 

“Oh, it's nothing really. Just that no one figured us out for so long. We weren’t exactly subtle.” Ripley replies as he winks at Frankel and Bishop and everyone turns their heads towards them and both women blush before sitting up straight and keeping a safe distance between them.

 

_ 1-0 for Lucas  _ Vic thinks and shakes her head at her boyfriend. 

 

“You happy now?” she asks as everyone continues to stuff their bellies with the delicious food.

 

“Yep, that was worth it.” he grins before giving her a quick peck on the lips and digging into his own food.

 

_ He can be such a child _ she thinks as she places her hand on her stomach and already thinks of the next Christmas they will be spending together with their daughter and she curses her baby daddy for that image. She doesn’t really care much for the gender as long as their baby is healthy although she has seen Lucas with his nieces and it makes her all warm and fuzzy on the inside to think of what he will be like with a baby girl of their own.

 

She finally stops thinking when she hears her stomach growl and starts piling food onto her plate like she is hasn't eaten in days. When everyone turns to look at her she simply shrugs.

 

“Hey, I’m eating for two after all.” she announces happily while inhaling her food. Everyone is stunned at the news and Lucas just chuckles at his baby mama and her unique way of announcing important things to their friends.


	2. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Lucas are trapped in an elevator at the worst possible time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may add more chapters from this universe. I hope everyone had a wonderful NYE and happy 2019.

Lucas’ meeting was finally over and they were in an elevator on their way down. Vic had tagged along because lately she hated being home alone. Ever since entering her third trimester she had been somewhat clingy but only because it finally dawned on her that soon it would be the three of them and that alone time with her hot boyfriend would be very limited. So, she spent every moment possible with him. Lucas didn’t complaining. He loved being with her. In fact, it was his favorite thing to do and he definitely didn’t mind Vic being insatiable. She couldn’t get enough of him and neither could he of her. They had always had an amazing sex life but ever since the pregnancy it had been mind blowing and earth shattering and at time it made him wonder whether his heart could take it. Vic was always horny and Lucas couldn’t deny her. Ever. It didn’t matter where they were. They had been banned from several places including Dean’s houseboat because Vic just couldn’t stop herself from having sex with him  _ “on the water” _ like that.

 

This moment was no different. Lucas had just kicked ass at his meeting and Vic couldn’t be more proud of him, couldn’t wait to get home, get him naked and just have her wicked way with him.

 

A sudden halt jolts her out of her fantasy as she realizes the elevator had stopped and they are stuck. Lucas tries using his master key to get the elevator moving again but to no avail. When he tries the phone it isn’t working either. His cellphone has no reception and she didn’t bother to bring hers. Lucas tries opening the door but it is impossible. All they can do is wait for someone to find and rescue them but Vic has a better idea.

 

“I can imagine worse things than being stuck here with you in an elevator all alone.” she says as her hands moved up his chest, to his shoulders, slowly removing his jacket and then slowly working on the buttons of his shirt. The look in her eyes is one of pure lust and desire and he can already feel himself getting hard. She always had that effect on him. He couldn’t imagine ever wanting someone else.

 

“Victoria, what are you doing?” his tone is playful as his arms wrap around her waist pulling her against him, wanting to feel her even closer. She flashes him one of those smiles that makes him forget his own name.

 

“What does it look like I’m doing. We are stuck in here. Let’s make the most of a bad situation. We’ve never done it in an elevator before. This is the perfect time for it. We can cross it off our bucket list.” she wiggles her eyebrows at him and just like all the other times, Lucas is powerless. There is no way he is stopping this. He bends down to kiss her, her mouth opens up for him in an instant, tongues are dueling, the sound of moans and heavy breathing fills the small space. Vic is so aroused, can feel him hard against her stomach. She wants him desperately. Until...

 

_ Splash _

 

They stop immediately and look down at the puddle between Vic’s legs. Her water just broke.

 

“Oh shit. Oh no. No, no, no. That was not the plan. This is not happening. This can’t be happening.” Vic curses. Her lust filled eyes from a minute ago are filled with panic and fear instead. 

 

“Babe, breath. Okay. Everything is going to be fine. They will find us in time. You’ll see.” he tries to calm her down as the first contraction hits her. She tries breathing through it. Tries to remember what she has learned during lamaze class.

 

“Not if Station 23 gets the call.” she says through her teeth and Lucas can’t help but snicker.

 

“Hey, they are no longer the slugs of the department.” he defends them and earns himself a glare which makes him shut up about 23.

 

“Also, I can’t believe our baby is depriving me of having sex with you in here. A few more minutes was all I needed.” Leave it to his girlfriend to make jokes about this. Right here, right now in this very moment.

 

“I promise we will get to it someday but we have more important things to attend to right now.” he tells her and she tries to smile but she can already feel the next contraction. They are coming faster now and Lucas knows it’s only a matter of minutes. He carefully lays her down on the floor, grabs his jacket that is lying next to her and puts it behind her head to prop her up and goes to work.

 

“And you were afraid I was gonna miss the birth. Now I have a front row seat.” he chuckles and looks up at her. She doesn’t look amused at all.

 

“This is not how I pictured giving birth to our child. You were supposed to be up here holding my hand, helping me breath through this and not be down there looking at my vagina.” she half-yells while breathing through the pain. 

 

“It’s not like I haven’t seen it before.” he jokes and it earns him another glare from her.

 

“Yeah, just wait until you watch the baby come out of there and you stop wanting to have sex with me because of it.” 

 

“Impossible.” he tries to reassure her. 

 

“I’ll remind you again in a couple of weeks when I’m allowed to have sex again.” and she feels another contraction and this one hurts. It hurts a lot and she is screaming and keening and crying. Lucas feels helpless even though he knows exactly what he has to do. He has delivered many babies in his job but this was different. This was his baby. He pushes away the thought of something going wrong. He needs to concentrate and be strong for the both of them. He can’t let the fear cripple him.

 

“I don’t think I can do this. Please, make it stop, Lucas. It hurts so much. I can’t do this.” she cries out and she is having a full blown panic attack and Lucas needs to act fast to calm her down or this will go badly. His own fear disappears immediately and he knows exactly how to calm her down. There is only one thing that always works and he prays that it will work this time.

 

_ I'm a little teapot _

_ Short and stout _

_ Here is my handle _

_ Here is my spout _

  
  


_ When I get all steamed up _

_ Hear me shout _

_ "Tip me over _

_ and pour me out!" _

 

“Come on. Sing with me!” he encourages her as she starts singing along with him and it does the trick. She stops panicking and is just breathing and trying to stay calm. She knows that her baby needs her to stay calm.

 

“Okay, Victoria. You are fully dilated. You will need to push. Can you do that for me?” she nods as she is pushing and crying. She is holding on to one of his hands, crushing it, he just breaths through the pain as does she.

 

“I know this sounds cliche but if you want more babies you will have to find yourself another girlfriend or we are adopting because I am not doing this ever again. Aaaaaah.” she screams again.

 

“I can already see the head. You are doing great, my love. Just a few more pushes and our baby will be here. You can do it!” he encourages her and she keeps on pushing until the head is finally out and Lucas looks in awe. He needs both hands now to deliver this baby.

 

“Babe, I will need my hand back. I’m sorry.” he quickly apologizes as she lets go of it and holds onto her thighs instead ramming her nails into her flesh to distract her from the pain.

 

“The head is already out. I need you to push a few more times, please.” and she does and a few more pushes later she hears a loud wail and she can’t believe that it’s over. She looks at Lucas who is crying and looking at their baby in complete awe and so much love. Part of Vic feels a bit jealous that he gets to see it first and she has to wait. She watches him as he takes her scarf and carefully wraps it around their little miracle before handing it to her and plopping down besides her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, keeping them both close.

 

“We have a little girl.” he whispers into her ear, kissing her temple. The pain from before is forgotten. Instead she feel a joy that she never thought was possible. The unconditional love she feels for this tiny being in her arms is overwhelming.

 

“You were right about it being a girl.” she says as she looks up at him and gives him a light kiss on the lips. They stare at each other for a moment before looking back down at the bundle of joy in Vic’s arms.

 

“We are parents. OMG, she is so perfect. Just look at her. Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?” she is completely in love with her daughter. She knows that she is biased but she really has never seen a more beautiful baby.

 

“I see it every day when I look at you.” he confesses and she turns her head to kiss him again.

 

“I love you. You have no idea how happy you have made me.” he continues and looks back down at his daughter. 

 

“I love you, too. I love you so much.” she says through her tears.  _ Happy tears. _

 

“She is as perfect as her mother.” in that very moment she opens up her little eyes and they both gasp. Bright blue eyes are staring back at them and Lucas starts sobbing while smiling at the same time.

 

“OMG, she has your eyes. She is even more beautiful now. The perfect mix of the both of us. Can you believe that we made that? I want at least two more.” she tells him and he laughs at how she has already changed her mind about future kids when a few minutes ago she was ready to castrate him.

 

They are in their own little bubble that they don’t even realize that someone on the other side of the door is screaming, trying to get their attention.

 

“Stay calm. We will get you out of there as soon as possible.” it’s Travis.

 

“Trav, thank god it’s you. Took you long enough.” Vic complains.

 

“Vic? OMG, are you okay? Are you alone?” they are still working on getting the door open.

 

“Lucas is with me and...” and of course their daughter decides to make her presence known in that very moment as she starts screaming at the top of her lungs.

 

“OMG, Vic was that?” Travis wonders but doesn’t wait for her to answer.

 

“Hurry up, guys. This is my godchild in there. Go. Go. Go.” he instructs and Vic and Lucas can’t help but laugh. They knew they made the right choice when they asked Travis to be their baby’s godfather. 

 

When they finally manage to pry open the door they find an exhausted Vic, an equally exhausted Lucas but both with the brightest smiles on their faces and the most adorable little baby lying on the floor, all three of them starting up at her team. They are all in awe and just stare.

 

“She has her daddy’s eyes and her mommy’s lungs.” Dean jokes, everyone laughs and it earns them all a glare from Vic.

 

“Guys, how about you stop starting at us and get us to the hospital instead.” she tells them annoyed and they finally spring to action. 

 

Lucas holds her hand the entire time on the way to the hospital. 

 

At the hospital while Vic is sleeping peacefully, getting some much needed rest, Lucas is sitting in the chair next to her with his little princess in his arms and he is still amazed by all of it. He can’t believe his luck. He realizes that Vic was right, their little girl was the perfect mix of them both. She had a full head of hair with little curls just like her momma. Her skin was only slightly lighter and her lips were just as plump as Vic’s while her nose and eyes were just like his. She was perfect in every way. He is already so in love with her and he just met her.

 

He is brought back to reality when he hears a knock at the door, looking up he finds Travis smiling at them.

 

“Hey, can I come in?” he asks quietly not wanting to wake Vic.

 

“Sure. Where are the others?” Lucas wonders.

 

“Oh, they said they wanted to give me some alone time with my goddaughter. They are waiting outside.” Travis smiles as he walks closer. 

 

“Can I hold her?” and Lucas reluctantly hands his daughter over to him because he doesn’t ever want to let her go. He can tell that Travis notices it.

 

“I’ll give her back, I promise.” he teases and Lucas chuckles.

 

“Was I that obvious?” Travis just shrugs before focusing on his goddaughter.

 

“Hey there, I’m your godfather. I’m like a cool uncle. I will spoil you and be there for you for whatever you need and when you are older and get into trouble I will be the one to bail you out no matter what.” he says that last part as quietly as possible but Lucas hears it anyway and gives him a disapproving look which Travis ignores.

 

“Does she have a name yet?” he wonders.

 

“Olivia.” Vic answers in a groggy voice as she wakes up and smiles at the scene in front of her. Both men smile back at her as Lucas goes to sit on the bed and kisses her forehead.

 

“Sorry, we didn’t mean to wake you. Did you get some rest?” he apologizes quickly as Vic nods.

 

“It’s ok. I’m fine.” she watches as Travis talks to Olivia in hushed tones, telling her who knows what. 

 

“Thank you.” she hears Lucas whisper into her ear. She looks up at him and the love in his eyes almost takes her breath away. 

 

“How did I get so lucky?” he wonders.

 

“We both got lucky.” Vic simply answers before kissing him on the lips. Lucas deepens the kiss, putting every single bit of love he possesses into it. It makes them both lightheaded and short of breath.

 

“Look Livi, your mommy and daddy are being inappropriate again. You should get used to it. They are impossible sometimes. Maybe we should give them a moment alone.” Vic breaks the kiss and glares at her friend.

 

“Or maybe you should hand over my daughter and get the rest of the team in here. Now, Montgomery.” Travis rolls his eyes at her before placing the baby in her arms and getting the others. 

 

“Hello, little one. Do you remember me? I’m your mommy.” Olivia looks up at her mother, then yawns, looking quite unimpressed and Lucas can’t help but chuckle.

 

“She is gonna be handful, isn’t she? We will have to lock her up and throw away the key to keep her from getting into trouble. I just know it.” Lucas just nods his head, having had the very same thought a moment ago. They both laugh as the room fills with their friends.

 

“Let us take a look at our newest recruit.” Maya says as she approaches Vic, holding out her arms and just like Lucas, Vic reluctantly hands her baby over.

 

Maya starts bouncing Olivia and talking to her, not able to stop smiling.

 

“Oh Vic, she is so beautiful. Good job there, Chief!” Maya jokes before asking what the baby’s name is.

 

“Meet Olivia Lennix Hughes-Ripley.” Lucas announces happily as he remembers how long it took them to find a name they both liked, at least for a girl. The boys name was so much easier. They had agreed on that one right away but finding a name for a daughter took them some time until they both mentioned Olivia and how they liked all the nicknames that come with it.

 

“Welcome to the family, Livi!” Andy says as she takes her from Maya and just like Maya she can’t stop smiling at Olivia. It’s infectious. 

 

They all take turns in holding the baby and introducing themselves to her, as if she could understand any of it. Sullivan is the last one and the usually stoic Captain that doesn’t smile much has the brightest smile of them all as he talks to the baby.

 

“Rip, you’re lucky she looks like Hughes.” Sullivan teases his best friend who just rolls his eyes ignoring the laughter in the room.

 

Sullivan kisses Olivia’s forehead before handing her back to her mother, telling her what a great job she had done. Vic just smiles at her captain and thanks him.

 

“Okay team, we still have a shift to finish. Let’s go!” and back is the Sullivan they all know.

 

They say their goodbyes and leave the new parents with their little bundle of joy.

 

“I think somebody is hungry.” Vic says as Olivia starts crying. As she breastfeeds her, she notices Lucas staring at them and she just can’t help it.

 

“Hey Mister, my eyes are up here.” she teases as he blushes, making her laugh. She loves to do that. She loves him and she could stay in this very moment forever.

 

It doesn’t take long and Olivia is out like a light. Lucas takes her from Vic, places her into the hospital crib right next to them before taking off his shoes and lying down next to his girlfriend. She scoots closer to him, leaving no room between them, wanting to have him as close as possible, places her head and hand on his chest while they stare at their little angel. They fall asleep in each others arms looking content and happier than either of them could have ever imagined.


End file.
